I still love you
by SilverspottedZebra
Summary: Elena and Damon haven't talked since she walked out on him a year ago. A random Call to him lets her know he still loves her. Now the balls in her court. (Stories better than the summary i promise!) AH. Delena
1. Chapter 1

3 years. It had been the hardest three years of Damon's life. At 28, he thought nothing would go wrong with his life. Sure he was cocky and arrogant, but it was what Elena loved about him. Even thinking her name made his heart sick and he didn't know what to think.

The first time he met her, they had been at a party and he felt drawn to her. Not in that creepy stalker type. He felt his entire body needing her. The nerves called out for her and he barely met her. He spent the night with her kissing her, touching as much as he could of her, showing her to give him a chance.

Two weeks later they went on a date and he showered as much as he could with attention and loved that they had so much in common. He couldn't help but fall for her. Sure it all happened so fast. But that was what made it exciting.

A year later she moved in with him at the Salvatore Boarding house and life couldn't have been better. They had their routine down to a science. She would go to her classes at the local college and he would head to the bar and wait tables until closing and then they would go home and enjoy the night together doing random things. It was perfect.

Or so Damon thought. Elena's attitude started to change half way through the school year, about January. Damon didn't notice it at first. But slowly it started becoming more and more clear. She was distant, more so when he tried to kiss or touch her. She wouldn't talk to him like before and it was killing him. He hoped that if he did something wrong she would talk to him. But it only got worse. She came home later or didn't come home at all. Damon spent many nights sitting in the living room waiting for her. Only to get up and go to work the next day, sleepless and in the clothes he wore the day before.

She left at the end of the school year; June 15th the date would never leave his mind. The note told him she needed to clear her mind, but there was no number left. It broke him. He ran up to the bedroom they once shared and checked the closets and the dresser drawers his heart breaking when he saw all her clothes gone. He ran his arms along the top of the dresser knocking everything off it, angry with the world.

The girl he loved was gone and he was left alone. It ad been 1 year. The longest year of his life. Damon continued his routine hoping one day she would walk through the door and they would be back together again. He just prayed it would come soon. He missed his girl more than anything.

* * *

Elena never thought she would walk out on Damon. It was never the plan when she met him at the party. Her heart was his the second they locked eyes and she wanted to be with him. More than anything. She loved that he wasn't like most guys. He wanted to get to know her better and wanted to be there for her. She fell hard and she fell fast.

But now, that didn't matter to her. She started doubting their relationship when some of her college friends, Caroline and Bonnie, started talking about how Elena was like a old Married women and wouldn't go out with them and party.

They kept talking crap about her and Damon's relationship to the point where she knew it was doomed. It was as if someone had brain washed her and she didn't know what to do any more. She just left. Left a note packed her things and just left. She didn't want to look back knowing it would break her heart.

Getting out of class she sighed and headed to her apartment she shared with Bonnie and Caroline her mind drifting to Damon. It was the one person she thought about daily. She wondered how he was doing.

She had unfriended him on face book but kept his best friend Alaric and his brother Stefan just to keep tabs on him. Both men had been angry with her but she didn't care. She wanted to make sure he was okay. And from the looks of it that day, he was doing okay.

Sitting down on her bed she wrapped her arms around her legs chocking back a sob. She missed him so much and it just killed her to know she didn't get to have him anymore. The tears fell and she quickly wiped them away knowing she didn't want to be seen crying over him. But her heart won out and more fell, too many too fast to wipe away.

After home work and dinner with the girls Elena said good night to them and headed to her room. She showered and pulled on her sweats and one of Damon's shirts, which still smelt like him.

Sitting on her bed she grabbed her phone out and dialed his number, knowing it was still the same.

The phone rang three times. Three long times that seem to drag on. Her heart stopped after each one scared he would answer. Then his machine kicked on.

"If you're calling about the Camaro, I sold it. If this is Tuesday night I'm out drinking with the guys. If you have something to sell, you are wasting your time. I'm not buying. If this is anybody else wait for the tone you know what to do. Ps If this is Elena, I still love you."

The phone beeped and she dropped the phone to the floor trying to understand. After all this time, he still loved her? It brought a smile to her face as she crawled in to bed for the night ready for the next day to come, his voice still fresh in her mind.

Waking up the next morning Elena wondered if she would try and call him again. Caroline was trying her best to keep Elena away from her phone and it was starting to piss her off. They were supposed to be friends and yet, Caroline refused to accept the fact that Damon was the one for her. She had walked away from him because of her. She was slowly starting to hate her for it all.

She grabbed her phone again wondering if she could hear his voice again or if he would answer. Chickening out she set the phone down and took a shower hoping to clear her head. She needed time to figure out what she wanted to do. Until then she would just dream of his voice and the memories she kept close to her about them.

* * *

Three days later, Elena gave up fighting it. She grabbed her phone and refused to back down now. She had to call him.

She picked up the phone and pressed the speed dial for his number, waiting as it rang. Her heart was beating out of her chest and she was doing her best to keep calm.

"It's just Damon. The same one you loved and left. Way to go.' She mumbled to herself hating that she couldn't just stop thinking for a moment. She heard the message and felt her stomach fill with Butterflies.

"If its Friday night I'm at the game. And first thing Saturday if it doesn't rain, I'm heading out to the lake and I'll be gone all weekend long. But I'll call you back when I get home, on Sunday afternoon. And Ps, if this is Elena I still love you." This time, Elena left her number and not another word. She hoped that it would be enough for him to know it was her.

* * *

Damon got home from the long guys weekend and headed to the kitchen, Stefan and Alaric hot on his trail looking for something to drink. He headed to the machine and felt everything stop as he heard her voice on the machine. He looked to his brother and best friend before looking back to it. It couldn't be her could it? He listened to it a million more times having to make sure it was Elena. Once he was sure, and some encouraging from Stefan and Alaric, he grabbed his phone and dialed the number, though he knew it by heart still. He waited his heart pounding more with each ring.

"If you're calling about my heart, it's still yours. I should have listened to it a little more. Then it wouldn't have taken me so long to know right where I belong, and By the way Damon, this is no machine you are talking to. If you can't tell this is Elena, I still love you." She told him once she finally picked up the phone. Both broke down in tears knowing they were done with this not talking stuff. He asked her to meet him at the house and she agreed. Hanging up she felt like she was going home again.

The drive to the boarding house took longer than it should have. But the second she parked she was running in side not bothering to knock.

"Damon?" She called out her voice full of fear. What if she wasn't good enough for him anymore? She watched Damon come from the kitchen, wearing a look full of love. She ran to him holding him close as he wrapped his arms around her kissing her. She was finally home and knew she wasn't going anywhere again.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this cute little fic. The song is "Austin" By Blake Shelton. I thought of them when I was listening to it. I changed it around a little bit to fit Damon and Elena a little better. But it's still them. I may write an epilogue to this one but only if you guys want to know what happens next! **


	2. Chapter 2

Elena rolled over and smiled seeing Damon's Sleeping form beside her. Three months had gone by since they made up, but it was like no time at all. She moved back in with Damon and they continued their life better than before.

"You are staring again." His sleep fill voice shook her from her thoughts and she giggled as she propped herself up on her elbow smiling as she watched him.

"I can't help myself. You look so handsome when you are sleeping. Then you wake up and its all gone." She teased him as she moved closer to him kissing the corner of his mouth. Damon laughed and turned to kiss her smiling as he did.

"You are something else Gilbert." He teased her as he turned on to his side mirroring the way she was laying. "What's the plan for the day?" He asked her curiously as he watched her. He loved that they were back to them. It took some time for him to completely trust her again after everything but he knew he wouldn't stay mad at her long. He never could.

"I have class until 1 then I'm meeting with Caroline to get the shirt I was telling you about back." She said with a shrug. She and Caroline weren't the best of friends any more given the way Caroline felt about Damon and Elena being together. Damon leaned over and kissed her holding her to him.

"Tonight you are mine. I hope you know that." He told her smirking as he kissed her again.

Oh Elena loved waking up to mornings like these.

* * *

Elena sighed as she walked in to the house after a long day at school and a long talk with Caroline. Her _friend_ would never accept Damon and it killed Elena. She headed to the kitchen and stopped seeing Damon at the stove his back to her. HE was standing in a pair of jeans. And not the dark kind he normally wore. Light blue jeans, and nothing else.

"Stop Staring at me." He told her smirking as he turned to look at her. Elena moved towards him setting her bag on the counter before she pulled herself up on to it.

"What's with the jeans? I never see you in anything that's not dark." She told him as he moved to stand between her legs. Damon kissed her smirking as he did.

"I was over at Alaric's and we were painting and the idiot dropped the can of paint on to my lap causing my pants to be ruined. These were all he had so." He said with a shrug as he kissed her again smiling. His lips moved down her neck and a groan left Elena's lips as she pulled him closer to her. It had been so long since they had been together; all thoughts of anything else left her head. Her lips moved back to his and he picked her up carrying her upstairs knowing food was the last thing on their mind.

* * *

Elena woke the next morning sore and satisfied. Damon never failed to deliver and she loved it. Rolling over, she frowned noticing the bed was Empty. Pulling his shirt on, Elena left the room in search for her boyfriend.

"Damon?" She called out a few times as she walked towards the kitchen frowning when she saw a note.

"Babe, something came up at work and I didn't want to wake you. I'll be home as soon as I can. Until then, stay in my shirt and relax. Love you, D" Elena sighed putting the not down and headed back up to bed. She wished he wouldn't have been called in to work. She wanted to spend the day with him in bed and just be close to hm. Deciding it was best to sleep for a while, she laid back down and closed her eyes letting sleep take over.

Four hours later, Damon walked back in to the house sore and bruised. He had been at work 10 minutes when a blonde came up to him and started cursing him out. It didn't help much when she punched him. He worked through the rest of the time he was needed knowing once he was home, his girl was waiting on him.

Walking back in to the bedroom he smiled seeing her lying in bed. It had been so long without her he was just glad to have her back. Making his way to her he stripped down to his boxers and got back in to bed, wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her close to him. He closed his eyes relaxing back as he fell asleep with her again, knowing this was how they wanted to spend their day together.

* * *

**2 YEARS LATER.**

Elena stood at the stove reading over the book Damon had picked up for her. Sighing she added more sauce to the pan shaking her head as she did. Her pasta wasn't turning out the way she wanted and it was driving her insane.

"Babe you need to sit down." Damon said as he set their one year old up in her high chair before he moved to Elena. "You are 6 months pregnant. I can't have you getting hurt." He said as he moved towards her as he took the cook book from her and picked her up moving her to the chair setting her down. He moved back to the stove and started cooking.

"I am fine! I was moving around a lot with Maddie. I need to move around and not sit on my ass all day." She told him as she rested back, too tired to really fight him on it. Her pregnancy with Maddie had been killer. She had lots of pain and had to constantly keep moving. With this baby, She knew she just wanted to move around and be able to do whatever she wanted until moving got too painful.

"Well you are sitting and I'm cooking. But what am I making?" He asked her completely confused.

"Seriously Damon? The cook book is right there! Sometimes I wonder why my husband is the dumb one." She said with a laugh looking to him. Maddie joined in laughing and Damon flashed a smile over his shoulder at his Salvatore girls.

Live couldn't get any better than it was now.

**A/N: Ta Da! I hope you all enjoyed this little look in to the future! I may add on or write another Delena at another time. Thanks for Reading!**


End file.
